Soul Eater: Whitestar Returns
by Zz Pain-Alchemist zZ
Summary: The mystery surrounding Blackstar's father has never been solved, but when Kid finds out about a secret book, there's trouble at every twist and turn. Something dark lies ahead for our Soul Eater friends, as they delve into an opposite world entirely different than the one they inhabit now. Is there any hope for them? Or will they be overtaken by the darkness ahead..?
1. Chapter 1: The Secret Of The Book

The mocking sun laughed on as it rose higher in the cloudy sky, blanketed with wisps of pale gray. It was sure to rain soon as Kid approached the DWMA. He looked up at its incredible structure, the very points of the long spikes perfect. He smiled to himself, his weapon partners walking past him. "What lovely symmetry," he remarked to himself as he studied each detail. With a light-hearted sigh, he continued on his way, following the two in front of him. A loud shout came from above him, and he paused. Looking up, a blue-haired boy came crashing down from the rooftop of the school. Kid gave an annoyed, exaggerated sigh. "One of these days, you will end up breaking your neck, Blackstar." With a wild, proud grin, Blackstar pulled on his black collar. "You only say that cause' you're jealous, Kid!" He stated fearlessly.

Kid gave a frustrated glare. "Last time, I remember winning. Was I wrong? You and Soul were no match for a Shinigami like myself." His golden eyes were fierce, shining in the sunlight. "Perhaps I was wrong to let you off with such a miniscule warning, no?"

"Shut up," BlackStar interrupted. "I'm the only Star here, not you!" He said defiantly. "I won't let you push me around!" He crossed his arms, his eyes shining with arrogance. For a long moment, they glared at one another with equal strength in their eyes. Then, with a sharp turn, Kid turned his back on Blackstar. Without another word spoken, he walked inside. As he entered, he was greeted by his weapon partners, Liz and Patty.

"Where have you been? You never take this long." Liz complained. Kid sighed, adjusting his black and white hair. "I had to deal with something. No worries. Now, let's get to class." He strode past, walking nonchalantly into the classroom. Liz glanced at her sister. "What's gotten into him?" She shook her head, placing a hand on one hip. "Rich kids." She muttered under her breath. Her sister giggled from beside her. "He's just weird, sis!"

Kid had taken his seat, careful to fold his hands symmetrically, as Stein rolled in. His chair squeaked as he leaned forward a bit, his glasses shimmering in the light. "Today, class, we'll be dissecting this bird." He stated in a strange tone, laced with curiosity. A female voice came from nearby. "But Stein, don't we _always_ dissect things?" Kid glanced in the direction of the voice to find Maka, and her weapon partner, Soul. "Why not actually teach us something important for a change?" She continued, her green eyes determined.

Stein sat back a bit with a reluctant sigh. He removed his glasses, cleaning the smudges off the glass. "I don't see why not." He stated grimly, placing his glasses back on. "We'll just have to continue this subject tomorrow." He let out a puff of smoke, a small puff of gray that floated on the air. "Instead, we'll discuss the soul and its wavelength."

Before Stein could continue the subject, he was interrupted by Spirit as he strutted in through the open door. He paused beside Stein, his ocean blue gaze surveying the class before pausing on Maka. Soul's voice whispered faintly, aimed towards Maka. "Why is your idiot father staring at us again?" There was a sharp and frustrated answer from Maka just a heartbeat after his statement. "I don't know! And don't even refer to him as my father!" She whispered scornfully. Kid smiled faintly to himself. He knew Spirit well enough to understand their relationship. Spirit, surprisingly, didn't say anything to his daughter and, instead, turned to Stein. For a moment, they whispered to each other in silence, then Spirit left with the slightest nod. The door shut with a slam. Whispering could be heard around him, asking what they were worried about and what had happened between them.

Stein stood up once more from his seated position. "I'm sorry, but I have some important matters to attend to. For now, please remain in your seats until I return or the bell dismisses you. You may study with each other." With that, he turned and left the room, even abandoning his chair. Kid glanced at Liz, who was sitting beside him. "What do you think that was about?" He asked with genuine curiosity.

"Not the slightest clue," she responded. She was painting her nails a lovely pale pink, with smooth strokes. Kid watched her for a long, silent moment, then he stood. "I think I'll speak to my father," he said with authority. Sure, he was still very young compared to his father, but he took after him already. Liz glanced over at him, pausing in her painting. "Alright. See you later, then."

Kid left the room, walking farther down the hall. He paused at the large door, pondering whether or not to sneak in or casually knock. He shook his head, trying to clear it. He could almost feel the suspense in the air as he knocked on the tall door. For a moment, there was silence. Then a cheery, bright voice answered. "Come in!" Kid opened the door, greeted by the blue and white scenery, and the black stones that pierced the ground. He walked inside, letting the door close behind him. As he walked along the path, he swallowed his fear. _I'm a shinigami._ He thought. _I have as much right to be here as my father._ His thoughts were interrupted as he heard an unfamiliar voice. "… I'm very sorry. The book should have been destroyed immediately. This is my fault, not yours." Kid froze stiff. _Book? What book?_ He thought, a tiny flicker of anxiety shooting through him. _Could this mean serious trouble for the DWMA..?_


	2. Chapter 2: A Bleak Future For DWMA

Kid walked toward the unfamiliar voice. As he stepped up onto the platform, he saw his father, Spirit, and a strange girl. This particular girl had long, white hair with piercing violet eyes. She appeared to be about his age, and she looked over at him as he walked up. Before Kid could say a word, he noticed something on her shoulder. A black star…

"Another shinigami, Lord Death? This must be your son," she murmured. She folded her hands behind her back, smiling softly. "My name is ShadowStar, but most refer to me as Shadow." She tilted her head. "You must be Death the Kid, correct? You have the lines of Sanzu, so you are certainly a shinigami."

Kid blinked nervously. This girl was from the ominous Star Clan. _Why haven't I seen her before..?_ "Yes," he began, "My name is Death the Kid. Most call me Kid." He kept his tone smooth and his voice calm as he stepped forward to stand beside his father and Spirit. "If I may ask, are you from this Star Clan I've heard so much about?"

Shadow gave a gentle sigh. "Yes. However, I do not take after their unlawful habits." She glanced at Lord Death. "Shinigami-Sama summoned me here for important matters, nothing more."

"Have you met BlackStar?" He asked out of curiosity. Just the simple fact that she and BlackStar were both from the same clan intrigued him. Were they, in any possible way, related..?

"Yes, of course. He's my half-brother. I just haven't met him, yet." She turned her violet gaze back to Lord Death. "As we were saying…?"

Lord Death clapped his large, white hands together. "Yes, of course. Son, what we have been discussing is incredibly important, but must remain secret. Do you understand?" His voice was strangely calm and, for once, serious.

Kid swallowed hard. "Yes. I understand." He stated strongly, ignoring his worry. If the DWMA was in trouble, then he would protect it. After all, he would be in charge of it one day.

Shadow dipped her head. "The book is still hidden in the room. The only way to open the seal is to use a shinigami's power to resonate with as many souls as possible. Lord Death, I do believe it may be possible to break the seal and access the book's secrets before it's too late. If we could just get enough people…"  
Lord Death spoke up. "Each day, we have plenty of students and teachers. If it may be possible, I could attempt it with them. I cannot make any promise that it will work, however. My soul is directly linked to this city, therefore limiting its strength."

Kid cut in. "Would it be possible for me to attempt this?" He questioned. "Perhaps I could pull it off, since my soul isn't restrained."

For a moment, there was a long silence. No one spoke. Not even Spirit. Then, Shadow broke the silence. "Yes… It could be possible. Kid does show the legendary Lines of Sanzu, proving he has the strength. We could test our theory tomorrow morning, when the students report to their classes." She murmured. "However… There is one possibility that could cause trouble for all of us."

"What do you mean, Shadow..?" Lord Death questioned. His voice had the slightest shiver of worry. Of course, being in charge of everyone here, with the added thought that he could put them in danger, would cause anyone to worry.

"Due to the fact that we would be breaking the seal, each and every person you would be resonating with could be taken into the opposite world that is sealed within the book." She hesitated, her violet eyes surveying Spirit, Lord Death, and Kid. "In this world… Everything is opposite. Death would be evil, Spirit wouldn't be a Death Scythe, and Kid… You probably wouldn't be a shinigami in this world."

Lord Death was silent for a moment, then spoke up. "If our main goal is to access this opposite world, then perhaps it would be a good choice. Having my skilled meisters and weapons there would give DWMA the upper hand."

Spirit finally spoke up. "Hey! What about me? No way am I leaving my precious Maka alone in that world!" He snapped, his deep ocean blue eyes wild with worry.

Lord Death gave a light chuckle, patting Spirit's head with one hand. "No need to worry. You will be resonating with me as well, you should cross over. However… I will not be crossing over. My soul is attached to this city, so I cannot leave."

Shadow nodded. "Then it's settled. Should I inform everyone, Shinigami-Sama?" She questioned, tilting her head slightly.

He nodded as well. "Yes. They need to be warned about the situation. Have Kid go with you. Tell as many people as possible today, while we have the chance. I put my faith in my students."

Kid glanced at Shadow, his curiosity peaking. _Just what is this book they keep talking about..? Oh well… I have something more important to do at the moment._ He followed Shadow out of the room, shutting the large door behind him. The idea of traveling into a strange, opposite world remained in his mind, and he sighed heavily. To think that his father in this world would be evil, and would possibly try to kill him was hard to comprehend.

Shadow's voice cut into his thoughts. "Kid? You're daydreaming." She murmured. "Come along, we should speak to Stein and the other teachers here first."

Kid blinked, his gold eyes confused for a moment. "Oh! Of course. Sorry." He responded, shaking his head as he tried to clear it. _Get a grip, Kid! You need to be strong. Come tomorrow, you'll be taking on a new challenge! Stay strong. _He walked along beside her, his golden gaze straight ahead. Walking towards them was Marie, her bright gold eyes shining.

"Good Afternoon, guys!" She greeted happily. She stopped in front of them. "How are you?"  
"We have something very important to tell you, Marie. Once we tell you, I need you to spread the word to as many people as possible." Shadow jumped straight to the point. "I hate to put pressure on you like this, but… This could affect the future for DWMA."

Marie's happiness quickly faded away. "Does this…" She paused, clearing her throat. "Does this have anything to do with Sid's disappearance..?"


	3. Chapter 3: The Search Awaits

Kid froze stiff. "What?" He blurted out before immediately slamming his mouth shut. _Damn it!_

Marie's sad gaze lowered to the floor as she spoke, "Unfortunately… Sid disappeared early this morning. He hasn't returned to DWMA since he left." She sighed sadly, her long hair falling to cover her face a bit. "I hope he's alright."

Kid didn't allow Shadow to speak another word as he caught her wrist. "We have to go see someone else, right now." He stated fiercely, and without waiting for an answer he stormed off, dragging Shadow along behind him. Several students that were walking in the hallways edged away from him, his furious golden gaze enough to tell them to leave him alone.

"Kid," Shadow began, "Please. I understand that you are worried, but you do not need to drag me…" There was a hint of sorrow in her tone. She could understand how he felt. Knowing that someone you knew very well could possibly be in danger or… even dead… would send anyone on a mental spiral.

Kid stopped for a moment. "Shadow… I'm sorry." He released her arm. "I shouldn't have acted so rudely." He apologized with a sigh. He brought one hand to cover his face, clearly worried. His old eyes shined with fear for what was going on.

"It's alright," a bright smile was on her face as she spoke, "I understand how you feel." She quickly tugged him along. "Let's get moving. I promise, we'll find Sid!" Her eyes shimmered brightly with determination.

Kid blinked up at her, confused. _How does she keep her spirits up at a time like this?_ He shook his head, pulling himself out of the trance as he followed along beside her at a brisk pace. "Let's speak to Nygus. She should be in the Nurses' Office!" He instructed.

Shadow glanced back at him. "Alright!" She answered, rounding a corner and heading farther down the hall. She paused at the Office door, knocking lightly. After a few moments, it opened to reveal Nygus. She smiled at them as she set her clipboard down.

"Hello, Kid! And you must be our guest, ShadowStar. It's nice to meet you!" She greeted them. She read their faces for a moment, then gave a light sigh. "I suppose you're here to ask about Sid." She said, a bit quieter than before.

Kid walked in, along with Shadow, before he shut the door behind them. "If we may ask, do you know anything about his disappearance, Nygus?" He paused before continuing, watching her closely for her reaction. "If it makes you uncomfortable then it's alright if you don't want to talk about it."

Nygus sat down in her seat, leaning back against it. "No. You have a right to know, and I'm sure it applies to this issue going around DWMA." She looked up at the roof, her pale blue eyes clouded. "This morning, both Sid and I took a mission. It was long before dawn would break." She began, imagining what had happened in her head. "He told me that he had something important to attend to, and told me he'd be fine on his own. So I returned to the DWMA just as they sky was starting to lighten. But…" She straightened a bit. "He has returned since then."

Shadow glanced at Kid, who was taking each and every word into account. Then she looked back at Nygus, her violet eyes shining with an unknown emotion. "I'm sorry, Nygus." She murmured silently, dropping her gaze to the floor. "I promise, I'll do my best to help find Sid for you."

Nygus' eyes were shining with moisture. She was forcing back tears. "Thank you." She whispered, bringing her hands to her face, hiding her teary eyes. "Just… Whatever happens, don't let him die!" She looked up, her blue eyes desperate. "I've grown up with him, to see him go… It would devastate me…"

Shadow took Nygus' hands in her own, smiling brightly. "I promise, I'll find him and bring him back." She said with spirit. She glanced back at Kid, her eyes locking with his. "We _both_ will."

Kid smiled, folding his arms. "Of course." He agreed. The bell rang loudly overhead, echoing throughout the halls. The final class period was over, and it was time for most of the remaining students to return home. After all, many of them had already finished their classwork for today and awaited for night to blanket over Death City. Kid looked back over at Nygus. "You should return home. You deserve some time off. Relax a bit."

Nygus stood up, her eyes shining with hope. "Thank you, Kid, Shadow." She thanked them gratefully. "Please inform Lord Death that I, most likely, will be absent for tonight."  
Kid nodded as he and Shadow turned to leave. "We will." Shadow's voice came from the hall. With that, the both of them headed out to inform the other teachers and students that passed by. By nightfall, most of the students and teachers knew about it and were planning to prepare for tomorrow. Shadow walked outside, yawning and stretching. "I should probably head home for now. See you tomorrow, Kid." She turned and walked farther down the alley, not bothered by the black blanket surrounding her .

Kid watched her go, his gold eyes trailing after her. He was still very curious about her. _How are she and BlackStar related? They aren't alike at all!_ He stopped himself. He hadn't even seen her fight once. He shouldn't leap to conclusions. He shook his head to clear it. _Perhaps Sid is…No. It's impossible. _He looked up at the grinning moon. _Could he have possibly been taken into the book? After all, he did disappear just after it was discovered!_ He was completely distracted as he walked home, his eyes blankly staring at the ground. _I haven't sensed his wavelength at all today…_ He paused at the entrance door to his home. _Sid… where are you?!_


	4. Chapter 4: The World Sealed Away

Kid blinked open his gold eyes to see two pairs of blue ones gazing down at him. "Time to get up!" Two voices remarked in sing-song voices in unison. Kid sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Liz, Patty?" He glanced over at his twin weapons, who were smiling as if he couldn't see the worry in their eyes. He sighed softly, climbing out of bed and preparing himself for the day. While Liz and Patty were chatting quietly in the kitchen, he tidied up his room, making sure that each detail was in fine symmetry.

"Let's go," he said in a flat tone. He wasn't looking forward to today. The idea of delving into an entirely different world, and Sid possibly being dead didn't sit well for him. He shook his head, trying to clear it. _Stop doubting yourself. _He scolded. _DWMA needs you now more than ever. _

"Kid, are you alright?" Liz' voice cut into his thoughts as she rested a hand on his shoulder. "You seem upset…" She murmured, her blue eyes wide with worry. "You've been so quiet, and you're usually…" She trailed off, looking away.

Kid glanced at her, and then smiled faintly. "I'll be fine," He insisted. "I promise. You have nothing to worry about." He touched her hand that was laid over his shoulder.

"Oh, okay." Liz responded, a slight pink blush crossing her cheeks as she shyly folded her hands behind her back. She walked by his side, as she always did. Patty flanked his opposite. For a while they remained in silence, with the occasional chirping of a bird or the barking of a dog that would disturb the quiet.

Finally, they arrived at the large academy, standing tall in all its glory. He refused to hesitate as he walked inside, trying to ignore the thick suspense in the air. He was sure that Death Scythe could slice through it if he wanted to give it a try. As he walked through the silent, empty halls, he tried to imagine what the opposite world would be like. It was almost impossible to imagine, so he quickly abandoned the idea and approached the large, black door that kept his father's room private.

With a somewhat shaky breath, he pushed it open. Almost everyone in DWMA were gathered there, clumped together in small groups here and there. Their hushed voices came to him, but he couldn't tell what they were saying. He ignored it to his best ability as he approached his father, Shadow, and Death Scythe in the center.

"Good morning." Shadow greeted kindly, dipping her head respectfully. She seemed relaxed, almost unaffected by the impending trouble. However, as Kid watched her for a moment, he could see she had been upset before. Her eyes were slightly puffy, and her cheeks were slightly damp. _Has she been crying…?_ He wondered.

His father, Lord Death, patted his head with one hand. "What's up, Son?" He asked in his usual tone. As expected. He never took serious situations seriously. That was Lord Death for you, in a nutshell.

"Not much," he said calmly. "Just a bit… anxious." He responded hesitantly. He glanced at Liz. "I think I'll be alright. I've got my closest partner with me, anyway." He smiled.

Liz' cheeks flushed red, embarrassment flooding over her. She quickly looked away, ignoring Patty who giggled at her reaction.

"Good, Good!" Lord Death replied brightly, clapping his hands together in his usual manner. "Not much longer, no?" He glanced around at the gathered students, along with the teachers. "Alright. I'll start." He cleared his throat. "Attention!" He called.

The students and teachers all quieted, turning to look at Lord Death. Their eyes shimmered with mixed emotions. Anticipation, fear, worry, anxiety.

"I understand all of you have practiced Team Resonance," he began, "and this will be much like it. However it will be more difficult. I want all of you to give it your all!" Without hesitation, he reached out to their souls, one by one. He could sense each and every one of them. Oh, especially that loud and arrogant one over there…

Kid focused as well, and around him he could feel their connection growing stronger. Just as Lord Death had asked, everyone was giving it their all. He smiled faintly. It was working. Maybe this might work after all!

Shadow was holding a strange black book that glowed a faint ruby red color. It had a lock on it, and it appeared to be spellbound. She closed her eyes, flowing the energy of their resonance into the lock. Although it took nearly all she had, the seal began to glow even brighter. _This… evil energy…_ She could feel herself wanting to drop the book, everything yelling at her to let go, put it down. _It almost hurts to touch! _

Suddenly there was a loud _Snap!_ And the room went dark. Silent. There was nothing to disturb the calm. No… the room didn't go dark. Kid had passed out. He sat up, rubbing his head. It ached, protesting his awakening. He glanced around. _Wait…_ He shot to his feet, glancing around. Everyone was there, but… This wasn't DWMA! _Where the hell?!_

Shadow was sitting nearby, leaning against a large rock. They were in a dark forest. Their surroundings looked an awful lot like the forest farther out from Death City's limits, and the shadows seemed to cloak the bodies of the sleeping meisters, weapons, and teachers. She was panting hard, like she had been doing something that required a lot of effort. She slumped down, holding on to the same black book from before.

Kid darted over to her. "Shadow?!" He asked fearfully, confused. "Hey! Don't pass out now!" He knelt beside her, propping her up. "What happened? Where are we?"

Shadow opened her violet eyes. They were dull, and they reflected her weak state. "We're here." She breathed weakly. "This… This is the world the book has sealed away." With that, her eyes closed, and she fell limp, lifeless on the cold and unforgiving ground.


	5. Chapter 5: Time to Regroup

Kid shook her lightly, fear in his gold eyes. "Shadow?" He whispered softly. He earned no response. He sighed softly and looked around once more, seeing the scattered students of DWMA lying here and there. He could hear their slow, steady breaths as they slept. He nearly jumped out of his skin when a hand touched his shoulder.

"Shhh!" Liz hushed him with her other hand to his mouth. "It's just me, Kid." She whispered. "Where… Where are we, Kid? Patty is still asleep…"

"We're in the world sealed inside the book, Liz." He breathed, thankful it was her. He was startled a bit when she embraced him.

"Kid… I'm scared. Not like before… I'd rather be back in that Black Dragon ship if I could, with all the ghosts, than be here…" She whimpered.

He hesitated, a slight blush crossing his cheeks, before returning the gesture. "I won't let anything happen to you or Patty, Liz. I promise. I'll use all my strength as a Grim Reaper to protect you." He insisted.

She smiled as she released him, gazing into his golden yellow eyes. "Thank you, Kid-Kun." She stood up, helping him up as she did so. "Let's find Professor Stein and the other teachers. Maybe they'll know what to do."

Kid nodded, following after Liz as she began her search, wandering about the sleeping students. As they walked past, some students began to stir, blinking open their eyes and yawning. Just as Kid noticed Marie and went to wake her, he was interrupted by a loud complaint.

"Where the hell are we?! Damn it! My back hurts from laying on this hard ground…" BlackStar's loud grunt of pain came from nearby. As Kid turned to look, he saw him perched on a large boulder of some sort. "Tsubaki?" He called. The tone is his voice had changed; There was no arrogance or annoyance, simply worry.

"I'm right here, BlackStar." Tsubaki's quiet voice responded as she walked over to the boulder. "Please, keep your voice down! You'll wake the others." She looked up at him, standing proudly on the stone. "Were you worried about me?" She asked shyly.

He hopped down. "Of course I was!" He exclaimed in a somewhat quieter voice. "You are my weapon partner, after all." He smiled, genuinely, at her. "You okay? No injuries or anything?"

"N-No. I'm fine, BlackStar." She seemed to be blushing, thankful he cared about her. "Maka and Soul are over there." She pointed towards a low-branched oak tree. "Maka is climbing up to get a better view of the area, and Soul's sitting beneath the tree."

Kid couldn't help but listen to their conversation, and he glanced over at the oak tree. No surprise, there was Maka, perched at the top of the tree with the wind in her sleek black cloak. And there was Soul, leaning nonchalantly against the tree. He glanced at Liz. "Liz, should we meet up with the others?" He asked.

"Sure." She responded, Marie standing beside her. "At least we found Marie. I'm sure we can find the others later." She followed Kid as he headed over to the oak tree. She glanced at Soul. "Shouldn't you be helping Maka?" She questioned, narrowing her eyes a bit.

"Nah, too much effort. Besides, a cool guy wouldn't waste his time climbing trees like a little kid." He remarked with a fanged grin. "Hey, when are you and Kid gonna—" He didn't get to finish his sentence as Kid interrupted him. "I could ask you the same question, Soul." He stated sharply.

"That's enough, no need to start fighting guys." Maka called as she hopped down beside them. "We need to work together on this if we want to get things done." She smiled warmly, her green eyes sparkling with hope. "We should find Shadow, she seems to know a lot about this place."

"That won't be necessary," came Shadow's voice from nearby. As they turned to look, there she was, walking towards them. Determination shimmered in her violet eyes. "I know what to do. I can already sense his wavelength." She murmured. "But I'll need BlackStar's help, too."

"Yahoo!" Blackstar's excited yell came from above them. Sure enough, there was the idiot, standing on the very edge of the highest branch. "You can always count on the great BlackStar!" Before he could say anything else, there was a loud crack. Then, the blue-haired boy landed roughly beside them with a dull thump. "Ouch…" He muttered, rubbing his head as he sat up.

"BlackStar!" Tsubaki gasped as she darted to his side. "Are you hurt? You're bleeding!" She touched his bleeding scratch on his head, just above his eye.

"Ah. This?" He pointed to the scratch. "Nah, no biggie." He grinned. "I can't even feel it! I'll be fine." He insisted, giving a thumbs up.

Shadow sighed softly. "Please, do be more careful. Now, has anyone seen Death Scythe?" She glanced at them, and they all remained silent. "Nope." They answered together. She sighed again in annoyance. "I bet he's swooning over some girl. Marie-San?" She turned to Marie. "Can you find Death Scythe, please?"

Marie smiled warmly. "No problem, Shadow. I'll find him." She turned and followed a path through the groggy students who were beginning to wake, murmuring and looking around in confusion. She could sense his wavelength and she followed it. Soon enough, she saw him speaking to Nygus.

"…Are you sure?" His voice drifted to her. "Oh. Okay. Thanks, Nygus." He turned to leave, and nearly ran into Marie. "Ah, Marie!" He gasped a bit. "You look lovely today." He grinned.

"Yeah, right. Don't even think about it." She muttered in annoyance. "Just follow me, we're grouping over there." She walked back towards the oak, leading Spirit behind her. "I wasn't trying to pull anything…" His voice came from behind her. She rolled her eyes with a sigh. "You do it without even knowing it, huh?" She paused as she reached the tree. "I've brought Death scythe!" She called to them.

Kid looked up. "Good, thanks Marie." He answered. Soul and BlackStar were talking nearby about whatever cool guys like to talk about, while Maka and Tsubaki were discussing a fighting plan and how to group their team.

Spirit glanced around. "Wow, you guys are already working this hard, huh?" He remarked. "Hey, wait…" He glanced around again. "Where's Stein?"

"Behind you." A cool, somewhat spooky voice answered his question. At Spirit's squeal of fear, he chuckled. "Still afraid of me, are you? Your own meister?" He adjusted his glasses, letting out a puff of smoke. "If you're scared of me, you better man up. It's only going to get worse from here. Anyway, I hope you all understand what we're actually after here."

Shadow looked up. "I will decommission him, sir." She ignored the fear in her voice. "I promise, even if I die doing it."

Kid looked over at her, then at Stein. "Sid?"

Stein shook his head, his glasses shimmering as he glanced at Kid. "No. We're going after the kishin, WhiteStar."


	6. Chapter 6: The Battle Begins

Kid's fierce golden gaze darkened at the mentioning of his name. He clenched his fists tightly, looking away. "… Is he worse than Asura, Stein? Is he more powerful?!" He demanded.

Stein hesitated, for the first time ever, in answering the question. With a rough clearing of his throat, he looked down at Kid, directly into his eyes. "Yes. I refuse to lie to you." He stated flatly.

Shadow touched Kid's shoulder, doing the same to Stein. "We'll do our best to protect DWMA. It's why we're here in the first place." She gave a smile. It wasn't forced. "We just have to give it our all."

Liz smiled warmly, pulling Patty into a one-armed hug. Marie nudged Stein's shoulder with a happy smile, and Kid glanced around at his surroundings. Everyone, everyone he had known, his teachers, his friends, no… His comrades, all of them were smiling, watching. They knew what they had to do.

"Right, then!" Spirit's proud voice rose above the others.' "Let's get to it!" In response, BlackStar shouted above the rest. "YAHOO!" He jeered from above, once again at the top of the tree.

"BlackStar! Get down!" Tsubaki exclaimed. "This is important. We have to go now!"

"To where?" asked Maka, Soul leaning against the tree beside her. She was nervous, and she conveniently held a hard cover book in one hand, her green eyes shimmering with worry.

Shadow turned her violet gaze to a familiar city nearby. Somewhat familiar. Buildings were crumbling apart, and an eerie red glow shined about the alleyways throughout the city. "There. We have to go to DWMA."

The students around her grew quiet, even BlackStar. "What?" Soul burst out, startled. "you mean to say, there's another DWMA here?"

Shadow gave a brisk nod. "Yes. At the very heart of the city, we'll find it. But I'm sure it's heavily guarded… Everyone! Prepare yourselves, and don't leave weapon forms!" She instructed before turning to face the dark city. "Let's go."

Maka took Soul's hand, and Soul shifted into a sharp scythe in a shimmer of white. Around her, other weapons changed as well. Stein held Spirit in one hand, Spirit's reflection shining along the sleek black blade. BlackStar's eyes had changed as he held the chain scythe tightly. "You ready, Tsubaki?" His now silent voice asked. It was answered with a nod of her reflection. She was anxious, too.

Shadow started walking towards the city, ignoring the fear that grew in her heart. She could feel the madness, crawling, prowling in the city. She kept hearing a whisper in her ear. "What are you doing? You can't do it. You're too weak. You'll just die, and so will your friends." She jumped, turning her gaze towards the sound. All she saw was thick black shadows.

"You okay?" BlackStar asked, causing Shadow to nearly jump out of her skin. He had been watching her, his dark gaze locked with her violet. He knew what she could hear; He had heard it to. "Screw what that old man says." He remarked, ruffling his blue hair. "You shouldn't care; He never cared about us, did he?" He continued in a bitter voice.

She stared at him for a moment, and then sighed heavily. "Yeah. I know." She answered, glaring into the shadows. She wanted to consider him a brother badly, that would mean she had some sort of family. But she didn't want to bother him, she was always concerned about everyone other than herself. "He'll be punished for abandoning us." She muttered.

A smirk came across BlackStar's face. "Don't get too cocky. It's my spotlight tonight, anyway." He puffed his chest with pride.

She couldn't help but smile. "Oops. Sorry, BlackStar." She apologized brightly. Before she could say anything else, a familiar purple cat stepped free of the shadows.

"Excuse me?" The cat hissed, "This is MY place, and I don't want anyone else being here." It stated strongly, coldly.

"Blair?!" Maka and Soul exclaimed in unison, before awkwardly looking at each other.

"How do you know my name?" The cat turned into a girl with purple hair and bright amber eyes. But something was off. She looked the same, but… Had she always had the dark look in her eyes? "Too many people…" She muttered, placing on hand on her hip. "I guess I'll have to get rid of you. I don't need anyone bothering Master right now."

Kid stepped towards her, Liz and Patty held in each hand. "Just wait a second." He interrupted. "Who is Master? And why are you acting so strange?"

"Pumpkin… Pum-Pumpkin…" She continued without answering his questions.

"Kid!" Maka gasped, grabbing his arm and yanking him out the way, just as a huge pumpkin smashed into the ground where he had been a second before. "That's not Blair!" She stated fearfully. "This… She must be the Anti-Blair!"

"Take her down!" Stein's voice called coldly. He didn't even need to speak. Shadow was on her in an instant, one arm turning into a sharp blade as she sliced at Blair. The swift witch lept back, dodging the attack, before ducking under a swipe from BlackStar.

BlackStar slammed into the ground, throwing fast punches at the annoying witch, but to no avail. This… She had changed. This certainly wasn't the Blair he knew. She was fast, and she wasn't afraid to hurt them. He was knocked off his feet with a swift kick. "Halloween Cannon!" Boom! The beam of powerful energy exploded towards BlackStar.

In a flicker of movement, Shadow appeared and swiped him out of the way, just in time for the tree behind him to get obliterated. For a moment, BlackStar panted, startled, trying to figure out what had happened in such a short time. He froze stiff as a warm liquid landed on his cheek. Looking up, he saw Shadow, standing over him. He gasped in shock. "Are you alright?" Her voice rasped in her throat. "You have to be more careful." She warned after a painful cough. Touching his cheek, he recognized the substance. It was blood.


	7. Chapter 7: Our Only Family

His blood ran cold as she collapsed in front of him. Tsubaki appeared in a bright flash of white, sitting beside her. "Shadow!" She gasped fearfully. But to no avail. Shadow made no attempt to speak. She was struggling to breathe as it is, and her white hair was stained scarlet by the blood that leaked from her neck. She was unrecognizable on the left side of her face, and she was missing an eye. Her left arm was horrifically damaged, and there was little chance of her using it again.

BlackStar's eyes changed. Images flicked in his mind of his fight with Mifune. Oh, how he desired blood. He would win. He was the strongest. No one else! Without any regard of a weapon, he disappeared, reappearing behind Blair. He slammed a powerful punch into her back, yellow sparks flying. His eyes glowed with blood lust and hatred.

Blair's shriek shattered the air around them as she flew forward, smashing into the side of a crumbling building. Crash! The weak walls collapsed, sending a huge dust cloud into the air. As the dust began to clear, there was a body visible, lying lifelessly in the crumbled stone. The remaining students who hadn't cleared the area stared in shock.

Stein gripped BlackStar roughly by the arm, tugging him. "Get a hold of yourself!" He glared fiercely into his eyes. "You're not like your father." He released him just as roughly as he had caught him, turning his back and walking towards the body.

Tsubaki's fearful voice broke the silence. "Please! She's not breathing!" Tears streamed down her face. She was always easily upset by sad things, but never like this.

BlackStar turned his gaze towards Shadow, the lustful look fading away. It was then replaced with panic as he darted over, along with Maka, who kneeled beside still, lifeless Shadow. "BlackStar, use your soul force!" She gasped. "It might start her heart again!"

He looked down at his hand, sparks appearing on it. "But…"

"Just do it!" Soul snapped. Even he was getting nervous. "It's our only choice."

BlackStar sighed softly in frustration, then placed his hand on her chest, sending the force through her. No response. He repeated the action with more force. For a long, painful moment, nothing happened. Until Shadow suddenly convulsed, spitting blood as she cringed, lying on her side.

Maka sighed in relief, wiping the blood away from her wounds with a towel Marie handed her. "Maybe Stein can use his sutures…" She murmured. "I know one thing… She's not going to use her left eye again. Or her arm…"

BlackStar slammed a powerful punch into the tree, and it cracked loudly with the force. "Damn it!" He swore in frustration. "Why did she do it?!" He shut his eyes tightly, gritting his teeth in anger. "She didn't deserve this!"

Tsubaki looked up at him. "Maybe she thought of you as a Brother." She looked down again, shyly. She was always nervous when it came to speaking out. "After all, you're the only relative she has. That counts for something, right?"

Maka glanced back at BlackStar, awaiting his reaction. Both BlackStar and Shadow had grown up without any family what-so-ever. They've always been alone. Of course, Maka understood that, to some extent. She didn't consider Spirit her father, and she didn't have a sibling, or her mother any more. However, she still spoke to her occasionally.

He opened his eyes, the anger disappearing almost instantly. He looked at Shadow, at her bleeding neck, her damaged face, and her wounded arm. _Did she really… Do it for me? _He turned to face the tree, hitting his head against it. He sighed heavily, imagining it. If she was in trouble, would he had done the same? Would he choose to put his life on the line for hers?

Stein returned from Blair's still body nearby, his gaze downcast. "She's dead." He said darkly. "You killed her." He glanced at BlackStar. "If I didn't know any better, I'd accuse you of murder. Watch yourself." He turned away and walked farther down the alley.

His words stung, and BlackStar glared at the ground. "I didn't…"

Shadow opened her good eye, or rather, her only eye, and glanced at him. "I'm… Sorry…" She coughed, despite her bleeding neck. "I didn't… want you… to… die…."

BlackStar turned to face her, staring at her one eye. Despite everything, the horrific pain she was in, the fear, and the grief, her eyes shimmered with relief. "I'm… thankful… that you are safe…." She continued, closing her eye with a sigh. "I… should've… done something faster..."

Maka interrupted her. "Don't talk like that, Shadow!" She insisted. "You did what you could. You said to try our best, remember?" She smiled, trying to hide the worry in her eyes.

"Now I'm… useless…" Shadow stated darkly, forcing herself up. Her arm refused to move, and she held it. "I guess…I won't be using…. It for a while…" Her voice rasped. Her neck wasn't bleeding as bad anymore, but it still hurt badly. "Is everyone… okay?"

BlackStar, without really thinking, picked Shadow up carefully. "You need help, now." He stated strongly. "Stein!" He darted over to him. "Can you use your sutures to stitch her wounds? Please!" He asked, almost begging.

Stein glanced at him, his glasses shining. He sighed softly. "Alright. Set her down, first. I don't want to stitch you as well." He closed his eyes, not wanting to see her bloody face. Not only was the madness bothering him, but he didn't like the sight of it, either. He placed his hand against her arm, sparks shooting into her.

Shadow gasped in pain, nearly crying out, as the wave passed through her. Sure enough, the white stitches appeared, closing her neck wound and helping to stop the bleeding on her face. Her missing eye was closed now, and her right arm had stopped bleeding as well. She sighed as the pain left her, relief washing over her.

Maka glanced at Tsubaki, who was wiping her damp eyes, then at Soul, who was staring after BlackStar. She stood up, pulling her black coat around her. "Come on, let's go farther. We have to find Sid and defeat WhiteStar."

BlackStar glanced at her. "Hey, uh… Are you okay?" He asked, looking away. He wasn't good with this kind of thing.

She opened her violet eye, then smiled softly. "I'm fine." She murmured as she stood up, pulling her black hoodie on, over her wounded arm. After slipping her arms through it, careful with her left, she held it. "Thank you." She glanced after Maka. "I can't fight." She sighed. "I don't have my meister any more, and I don't even know if I can shift my arm at this rate…"

BlackStar's gaze hardened protectively. "I'll protect you like you did me!" He stated strongly, proudly. "You saved me, so I'll save you." He looked over at her with an arrogant smile. "Sis."


	8. Chapter 8: Snake Snake, Cobra Cobra

She blinked, confused. Of course, she'd never been called that before, either. She smiled brightly, walking after him as he walked after Maka and the others. "Thank you, brother." She answered, happy. After being alone all this time, it was nice to know someone considered her family, and that she could do the same.

He glanced back at her with a smile. "No problem. Do you need any help, at all?" He glanced at her arm, which she held with her other.

"I'll be fine." She picked up her pace a bit, so that she was beside him. "Did that attack get you at all?" She looked at the scratch on his head, from when he had fallen out of the tree. "Hopefully that tree didn't hurt you much, either." She remarked with a laugh.

He rubbed his head. "Nah." He looked himself over. "Not a single scratch other than my head." He quickly straightened a bit. "Nothing the great BlackStar can't handle, of course."

"Take it easy, would you?" Soul's voice came from up ahead. "Are you trying to give me a concussion?! My head is killing me!"

"Maybe you could try being more considerate?" Maka's frustrated voice answered. Looking up ahead, there she was, holding that hard cover book from earlier in one hand. The fierce look she was sporting was enough to scare away a full grown Grizzly.

Soul was holding his head painfully. "Still…" He muttered, glancing at her with one red eye. "That wasn't really necessary."

Tsubaki glanced back at them, her shy blue-violet eyes wide. "P-Please stop it, guys. We're still close to other witches." She warned.

BlackStar stiffened. He'd nearly forgotten. Whenever he used Tsubaki, he could pick up souls through Tsubaki. He wondered what she could be picking up, glancing into the shadows.

As if she read his mind, Shadow glanced over at him. "I can feel the presence of a witch nearby." She stated in a somewhat silent voice. "I'm sure Tsubaki can, too." She looked down at the ground with a sigh, tightening her grip on her arm. "I'm not sure what I can do."

BlackStar watched her for a moment, then glanced ahead at Tsubaki. "Tsubaki, chain scythe." He called up to her. In response, Tsubaki turned to him. "Right." She answered, changing into her normal form in a flash of white. He glanced at Shadow, picking up the surrounding souls. "Yeah. But this one is different."

Maka froze stiff. "No…" She whispered, her green eyes wild with fear and anger at the same time. Soul paused beside her in confusion, following her panicked gaze. His red eyes widened as he saw the woman that walked towards them.

This particular woman had pale blonde hair, black nails with peculiar arrows on them, and a long, pointy tail. This woman, who's sharp gold eyes swept the students ahead of her, wore a black cloak that shadowed her face.

"Medusa." Stein's growl came from behind the trio of meisters. He held Spirit tightly in one hand, behind his back. With the other, he turned the screw in the side of his head. Tick… tick… The silent clicking noise could be heard faintly. Maka noticeably shivered in response.

Almost on cue, the woman pulled down her hood. "If I may ask, how is it you know my name?" She sat down, her tail holding her above the ground as she did so. "You are correct, though. My name is Medusa." She glanced over at Stein.

Shadow glared over at Medusa, taking a step forward as a blade curved from her back. She knew this witch all too well. Before she could move any further, BlackStar blocked her with a sharp scythe. "Stay out of this." He warned, his cold gaze locked on the witch.

Shadow glanced down at the blade, her own disappearing in a flicker of color. Then she looked over at him. He had a point. It wasn't whether she could fight or not; It was the fact that she was already badly injured.

Stein narrowed his piercing gray eyes. This world was opposite; Was she still the evil witch they all knew and hated? "State your position." He said in a low voice. "And if I don't like your answer…" His eyes shimmered with a mad look. "You're going to die."

Medusa watched him, her eyes wide. She was silent for a moment, then gave a casual shrug. "Well, I guess I'm not against you," She announced. "Oh, what I'd give to see you take down that idiot kishin." She muttered with a roll of her eyes, folding her arms.

Kid, along with Maka and BlackStar, all glanced around at each other in confusion. Was she joking? She couldn't be!

Stein lowered Spirit a bit, watching her. Her body language showed, she wasn't in a mood to fight. She wasn't stiff, and she seemed content. He sighed softly to himself, removing the cigarette from his mouth. "You mean to tell me you're against the kishin?"

Medusa scoffed a bit. "You're kidding. Who wouldn't be? WhiteStar is a complete brat around here." She exclaimed, standing up again. "If you don't do what he says, make one mistake…" She took her finger and drew it across her neck. "You're dead."

Silently, the student no one else had heard from for two days, whom no one else had even thought had followed them here, stepped free of the shadows. "M-M-Medusa?" The pinkette stuttered fearfully, his pale eyes wide with fear.

Maka gasped, turning to look at the one who had spoken. "Crona!" She gasped in horror.

The panic in Crona's eyes was replaced with something else. Some other emotion that Maka didn't recognize. "Are you going to t-take me back?" He whimpered. "I-I-I'm sorry for b-betraying you." He continued, quivering with fear. Tears came to his eyes.

Maka didn't know what to do. She was frozen. The one thing Crona was finally freed from, and it had to come back. Was life spitting in his face with mockery? It wasn't fair!

Medusa ran towards him, and embraced him. "Crona… I'm so glad you're safe…" She murmured softly as she held him tightly. She closed her eyes. "Why did you disappear?"

Stein darkened. "Release Crona, now!" He shouted, lifting Spirit and holding him defensively. In response, BlackStar took his own stance, along with Maka and Kid. They were ready for a fight.

Crona quivered in her arms, confused, terrified. Medusa looked over with pain in her eyes. "But… he's my son!" She murmured. "He disappeared, and I thought I'd never find him again…" She continued, tears threatening to fall. "I thought he was killed by WhiteStar."

Stein hesitated. She was worried, genuinely worried, about her son? The son she had used for experiments, mistreated, and punished for no reason? This Medusa wasn't heartless like the previous one. As Stein watched Medusa slump down to her knees, with Crona still in her arms, he understood.

This Medusa once had a son, who disappeared. This Medusa was just a mother, hopelessly looking for her lost son. Nothing more.


	9. Chapter 9: Lost and Found

**Sorry this was so late, everyone! I went on two vacations back to back, and I never found the chance to get to typing again! -.- Back to our tale!**

Shadow, who had been quiet during the entire scene, murmured softly to BlackStar. "Is she the witch Stein defeated before?" She questioned curiously.

"Yeah." He answered, shrugging. "She was a pretty tough opponent. Not for me, of course." He added with a grin. He glanced at Stein, who stepped towards her.

"We are heading to the kishin now," he began hesitantly, "If you really mean to say that you are against him, then your help would be greatly appreciated." He watched her closely, looking for any sign of fake words or reactions.

Medusa stood, helping Crona to his feet as she did so. "I'll go with you. I want to stay with my son, anyway." She smiled down at Crona softly. "I don't want to lose him again."

Stein gave a brisk nod before starting down the path again. "Let's go." He called to the others, beckoning with one hand before he turned away.

Shadow glanced worriedly, fearfully, at BlackStar. "BlackStar…" She whimpered. "I can't move my arm." She looked down at it, trying to move it. It remained still, only twitching slightly at her fingertips. "I don't know if I can do anything at this rate…"

BlackStar sighed softly, glancing at her. "When we get back home, we'll fix you up with a new arm. You just have to survive until we get there. I'll help you." He insisted. "You've got the strongest meister on your side, remember?" He boasted, following after Stein and the others. "No doubt, we'll defeat the old man easily."

She blinked, then smiled warmly. "Oh, okay. I will." She glanced at Soul and Maka, who were conversing quietly with each other. The air around them was thick with worry and concern for the future. As Shadow stepped past a small puddle of scarlet blood, she looked up ahead with a sigh.

The dark building looming ahead seemed to promise an unruly future. It was DWMA.

Stein, along with Kid, paused at the large doorway. The doors were cracked and splintered, lying loosely on their hinges. Kid, tired of seeing such a mockery of symmetry, walked straight past them, glaring straight ahead. "How disgusting." He muttered under his breath. He stopped dead in his tracks when a voice whispered in his ears.

"What are you doing, Reaper? Disturbed by my asymmetry? It only gets worse. You'll die if you go farther." It whispered. It sounded so close, but when he turned to look in the direction of the sound, it hushed. Nothing else was said.

He shook his head in frustration, a bit spooked by it. He gripped his twin weapons tightly, worried about what lay ahead. Of course, that was in everyone's mind. What lies beyond the doors? Are they alone? Who else was here? And, of course… Where was Sid?

Shadow glanced around nervously, her eyes dark. Something was creeping into her soul, she could feel it. It was scraping against the walls of her mind. It was like a trapped demon, roaring in agony and anger. It wanted out. She gritted her teeth, holding her head with her usable arm.

"Hey, Shadow. Are you alright?" Maka asked, pausing next to her. BlackStar, who flanked her on her other side, touched her shoulder. "Yeah, are you okay?" He asked as well.

For a moment she didn't answer, then she began to giggle. A dark laugh escaped her. "Never better." She murmured, looking up. Her eyes were wild with insanity. She glanced around at the surrounding students, and teachers. "I can hear your hearts beating. It's loud, too loud! Make it stop!" She lunged at BlackStar, slicing at his chest. "It… hurts!"

Panic flashed through Maka as she quickly lept back, BlackStar close beside her. "She's been taken by the madness!" She gasped as the insane girl slashed at them again.

"Aww, look at them!" Shadow laughed. "Let's play a game. Whoever doesn't die wins!" She giggled, lashing out at Soul instead. She sliced his arm as he moved just in time to avoid a deadly blow.

Soul blocked her next attack with his arm as it turned into a scythe. Clang! The sound of metal hitting metal rang out. Soul glared deep into her wild violet eyes. "I know you're in there, Shadow!" He shouted in frustration.

"Soul!" Maka exclaimed in fear. "Get away from her, before she—" She was cut off as Stein interrupted her. "We have no choice," He stated as he ran at Shadow. "Keep her still!" Of course, Soul couldn't really move anyway with Shadow's blade just inches from his heart.

Stein slammed his fist into her back, knocking her to the floor. She coughed up blood. Black, sticky blood. He had struck her with his soul force, using the same method he had used against Crona in the past. That attack was enough to knock her out, as the madness slipped away from her sanity, leaving her numb and confused.

BlackStar glared at Stein. "What the hell, are you trying to kill her?!" He accused bitterly. "She's already badly wounded, damn it!" He darted to her side, Tsubaki beside him. "Shadow! Shadow, wake up!" He shook her lightly. No response.

Tsubaki pulled BlackStar away from Shadow. "Stop! She's out cold…" She murmured quietly. "If you keep shaking her, it'll only make it worse…"

BlackStar growled in frustration, but he didn't fight against Tsubaki. She was right, it would only worsen the situation. The only problem is, the kishin was on their doorstep now. What would they do with Shadow if she was out like this? One blow, and she was dead. No questions asked.

Spirit walked over. "I'll carry her." He murmured. He had done the same thing to his daughter, Maka. It hurt him to think that WhiteStar would rather kill his own flesh and blood, instead of tend to her. "I'll keep watch over her, alright? Go on ahead, we're almost there."

BlackStar lifted her, handing her limp body to Spirit. Why did she have to get injured the most? It wasn't fair! He deserved to take some of her pain away. He narrowed his eyes coldly. He decided what he would do. He would be the one to kill their father, and finished this. He knew Shadow hated him, and that she was always alone because of that man. Even BlackStar had DWMA to take care of him long before she had anyone.

Before he could run to catch up to Kid and Maka, he froze when a voice yelped from nearby. "Sid?!"


End file.
